


红纱裙小宇

by Verdure0408



Series: 桃色宇宙 [8]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdure0408/pseuds/Verdure0408
Summary: *触手play预警
Relationships: 桃色宇宙 - Relationship
Series: 桃色宇宙 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547410
Kudos: 17





	红纱裙小宇

**Author's Note:**

> *触手play预警

“您的意思是说，被海鸥咬过后出现了幻听？”  
  
舒缓的轻音乐飘荡在房间中，白宇陷在糖果色小沙发里抱着方形抱枕缩腿蜷成一团，漂亮脸蛋上眉头拧紧，粉唇无意识微微嘟起，神情写满了犹疑：“是的。当时被咬了手指还出了点血，不过伤口不大很快就止住了。我同伴当时还想拉我去医院包扎，但就一小伤口不至于，我不肯去。那时我隐隐约约从湖面听到一种奇怪的声音，但我同伴他们都说没听见。”  
  
心理医生坐在对面的沙发上，一面时不时低头做笔记一面温声问：“是怎样的一段声音呢？”  
  
“唔，”白宇有点焦躁地啃着拇指盖，长睫眨啊眨澄澈黑眸盛满亮晶晶的困惑，“描述不出来，像是那种很古老听不懂的梵音，又像是传说里的海妖歌喉，我当时还以为谁在湖岸边演出，看了圈没找到谁唱歌也没在意，直到回了酒店还能听到声音我才意识到不对劲，住的地方距离去的湖有半个多小时车程呢，谁声音也传不了这么远啊。”他瞧了面色微异的心理医生一眼，扯了下嘴角自暴自弃道：“想笑就笑吧！我知道听上去不可能，琪仔他们都不信，非说我是压力太大了出现幻听了，都是假的。”  
  
心理医生摇摇头，语调轻柔且认真：“不，我相信你。在这之后呢，还有其他异状吗？”  
  
对方信任专注的态度让伸出尖利猫猫爪一脸警惕戒备的白宇慢慢放松了态度，他犹豫问：“你真的相信我说的？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
白宇攥紧了怀里的抱枕，可怜的布料被不安分的两只手揉搓出乱糟糟的褶皱，将纠结重重的小情绪暴露无遗，他眼神飘忽慢慢道：“其实，晚上我还做了个……奇怪的梦。”  
  
悬在病历记录上的笔尖霍然顿住，心理医生声音带上古怪的意味：“梦？”  
  
“是的。”白宇沉浸在自己思维里，并未没发现医生异状，“在梦里，我再次回到了湖边，那里一片迷蒙蒙的灰雾，什么都不看清，只有几只白鸥在头顶盘旋尖叫，到处弥漫着那种令人作呕的海腥味。明明是湖，怎么会有海腥味呢？但在梦里我一点都没起疑，我坐在长椅上看向雾中的湖，周围盘旋着那个歌声，不同的是我从那些根本听不懂的音节里莫名其妙明白了意思，很难说清，但就是脑海里一下子就知道了。”  
  
“它在说——你唤醒了我。”  
  
心理医生捏着笔的手微微颤抖着，像是压抑着极度的恐惧与激动，他随着白宇的低声诉说压低了音量，加快的语速却难掩急切：“接着呢？”  
  
“再后来……”白宇手指不安地抠着抱枕布料，像是要剜出一个洞来，他眼神躲闪，长睫轻颤如脆弱蝶翼，白生生的脸皮涨得通红，连踩在小沙发的十颗足趾都羞耻得用力蜷了起来，他像是下了决心，闭上眼道，“我梦到湖面上灰雾里出现了两只红眼，像迷雾中的灯塔一样亮着光，那是它的眼睛，我知道，它用一种看所有物的眼神居高临下地注视着我，像在告诉我，无论我去哪儿也永远逃脱不了它的窥视。等我回过神来，湖岸边爬满了猩红色的触手，那种恶心的、带着一圈圈艳丽花纹的、覆满了大大小小的吸盘的，类似章鱼触手的玩意儿。”  
  
白宇的语速越来越快，充斥着不安厌恶恐惧等灰色情绪：“它、它把那些玩意儿钻进了我的衣服，捆住了我的手脚，你能想象那种和软体生物肌肤相触，它在你皮肤上缓慢爬走而你根本躲不了的恐惧吗？在梦里那种触感像真的一样，我简直要疯了，更可怕的是，我全身都被糊满了黏哒哒的液体，又麻又刺，而且那种液体闻起来又甜腻又充满了咸湿的海腥味。我整个人都包裹着那种甜腥味，让人反胃得想吐！我在半空中挣扎着，求饶着，但根本无济于事，视线里全是那些蠕动的红色触手——”  
  
白宇音调落了下来，带着咬牙切齿的痛苦和还未从梦里挣脱开的绝望：“那些鬼玩意儿疯了一样的见着洞就里挤，四五根东西从、从我后面钻进去，我简直像是要被撕裂了一样。真的太可怕了，直到现在我都觉得整个世界充斥着那种海腥味。”  
  
心理医生猛地站起，来回走着，从白大褂里掏出挂在脖子间的银制项链，不住亲吻着上面的诡异标志，神神叨叨地念着颠三倒四的语句，眼里闪着狂热光芒，白宇从他浓重的当地口音里只听明白了一句——伟大的古老存在我的神我的主。  
  
白宇被吓到了：“你在说什么？”  
  
心理医生从思维里醒悟过来，急走几步死死握住白宇的手：“你被选中了你知道吗？你被选中了！这是多么巨大的荣幸啊！我的神选中了你！”  
  
白宇被面前的人癫狂的神情语态吓了个够呛，他用力抽回自己的手，张口结舌：“什、什么神！”  
  
心理医生却像是再度陷入发狂的状态，他撕扯着自己的头发言语系统崩溃了一样嘶吼尖叫，来回重重踱步，而后拽下自己的外衣用力扔在了一边，突地，又如同按下暂停键般定住了。  
  
白宇小心翼翼问：“你还好吗？”就眼睁睁看着心理医生对自己裂开一个人类根本做不到的大弧度微笑，唇角几乎要抵到耳根，面部整块肌肉充血得像是下一刻要爆炸喷汁的烂熟番茄，声音沙哑尖锐得宛如五指用力刮擦划过黑板，语调却温柔到极致：“白，他刚刚握了你的手呢。”  
  
“——真是不能原谅。”  
  
白宇面色惨白抖得不成样子，瞪大了眼，见着眼前的人面上带着奇异微笑，无比利落地咔嚓一声拧断了自己举起的右手，那只手便软绵绵折落下去，稍稍一动，就如橡皮泥般左右晃荡起来。  
  
恶心感冲到喉咙间，白宇再也忍受不住，跳下沙发疯狂朝门外跑，门外等了一排工作室的人被白宇砰地开门动静吓了大跳：“小白你怎么光脚跑出来了？”“怎么了怎么了？”  
  
“他他他疯了！”白宇语无伦次焦急扯着自己工作室的人，“别愣着了快走啊！”  
  
吱啦一声，身后传来门再次推开的声响，白宇听到由远及近的哒哒脚步声浑身僵硬，一头雾水的一圈人却像是看到了救星般眼神一亮：“医生你出来了？我们家白宇没事吧？”  
  
“没事的，”心理医生温和的声线再度响起，像是刚才的一切诡异都是白宇的幻觉，“白先生心理没有问题，只是最近太累了。”  
  
白宇后背全是冷汗，无比艰难地回转身体，视线缓慢从心理医生悬在胸口前反射冰冷光芒的银制吊坠移到他不自然垂落的右手——那里手腕红肿一圈，看起来狰狞又可怖。  
  
是真的！刚才发生的都是真的！  
  
如寒彻冰水轰然灌顶，白宇僵住没动，工作室的人各自忧心对视一眼：就白宇刚出门和现在的模样，都不像是没事的样子。  
  
楼道里光线昏黄，在心理医生身后扯出长长的阴影，他眉眼含着缱绻笑意，腔调古怪又温柔：“白，好好休息。”  
  
直到被推上车，白宇都没再开口，冷着了似的身子直打颤，周围的人递热水盖薄毯急得团团转，他才怔怔开了口：“我们什么时候结束行程？”  
  
工作室的人忧心忡忡：“小白你忘了？咱们瞒着公司借旅游的名头接了个小众剧本，还得再拍半个月呢。你是不是真不舒服？这个剧本是太糟心了，要不我们不拍了，违约金不算什么，我们不能拿身体开玩笑。”  
  
现在接的剧本出自一位国际有名导演之手，他的电影镜头色彩诡谲跳脱堪称艺术，获过多次奖项，白宇和他偶然相识，相谈甚欢约了档期，公司却不同意，原因无他，这个导演虽然出名，但拍的向来是压抑黑暗折射现实的文艺电影，叫好不叫座也就罢了，国内市场还从不引进，对他打开国内名气一点用没有。  
  
这次的机会，是一个工作室联力欺上瞒下争取到的。  
  
白宇唇瓣动了动，最后还是低声道：“没事，拍。拍完我们就回。”然后不再面对周围人担忧的眼神，将薄毯蒙住脑袋倒头睡了过去。  
  
车辆停下，白宇被轻轻推醒，却见着窗外是眼熟湖边，整个人一激灵：“怎么到了这儿？”  
  
工作室的人有心开玩笑想让气氛活跃一点：“怎么？又怕被海鸥咬呢？放心我们这次这么多人围着，海鸥过不来。”  
  
白宇急道：“我记得我后一场是去棚里拍。”  
  
“我们也是刚在外面等你的时候接到的安排，戏原本是主角在阁楼上对着夕阳跳下，现在改跳湖了，就位置变了台词没动……怎么了？”  
  
编剧脑壳一拍突发奇想改剧本也不是什么稀奇事，白宇咬了咬唇，摇摇头说了句没什么，他视线微移，定在了面前人胸口前晃荡的项链上。  
  
上面的形状颇为眼熟。  
  
白宇喉咙发紧，艰涩问：“你戴的什么？”  
  
“啊？”工作室的人低头一瞧，笑道，“你在这儿拍了一个多月没发觉吗？大家都戴着这个标志的项链呢，听说戴上可以得到神的保佑。哎呀我们请的假快到点了，下车下车，我还得去熨你下场戏的衣服。”  
  
白宇被急匆匆推了下去，手脚发软地再次站在熟悉的湖边，空气里依旧漂浮着怪异的咸腥海味。  
  
此时夕阳渐落，橙红天边烧着浓艳粉霞，水蓝色湖面白鸥翻飞，看起来宁静唯美，勉强抚慰了白宇紧绷的神经。  
  
白宇按下翻滚心绪不再去想，与正在拍其他场次的导演组打了招呼，缩进了临时搭起的化妆间，翻起剧本。  
  
剧本写的是一个性别认知障碍的男孩子出生在狭隘愚昧的小镇上，不被理解，在异样的眼光和区别对待中痛苦而煎熬地长大，最后选择自杀的沉闷故事。以偏僻小镇比喻思想落后的地域，以主角男孩子身份出现时打工时的优越待遇与以女孩子寻找打工机会处处碰壁相对比暗讽男女区别待遇，以男孩子被发现穿女装后遭受言语和肢体暴力来揭露异类被孤立的社会现状，可以说是地图炮轰了不知多少个领域，也只有这个导演敢拍了。  
  
白宇下一场先拍结局，讲主角认真地把用粉底遮掩脸上被打的乌黑淤青，描摹漂亮精致妆容，穿上最喜欢的裙子，哼曲跳舞，在灿烂夕阳中微笑着永远地坠入自己想象中的美好世界里。  
  
在那里，再无恶意与暴力。  
  
“白老师，可以换装了。”  
  
白宇应了一声，站起步入服饰间，最先看见的就是一条热烈欲燃的红纱裙，他本做好了工作人员憋笑打趣自己的准备，毕竟他穿女装算剧组沉闷拍摄里大家唯一的有趣活动了，一抬头，却见着工作人员捧着红裙眼光灼灼望向自己，目光痴迷缠绵得像是要把人拆骨吞吃入腹，他以一种堪称磕了药般的亢奋状态对白宇笑道：“白，这条裙子会很适合你。”  
  
白宇打了个冷颤，牵强扬了扬嘴角当是回应，就拿起裙子闪进了换衣间。  
  
换衣间有一整面镜子，白宇看着化妆镜里面色煞白的自己深吸口气，忽视心底不安的情绪，他利落除去身上衣物，展露出一截白皙纤长的酮体，然后拎起裙身艰难辨认前后，拨开层层红纱琢磨从哪里开始穿，好不容易才把自己给套了进去。  
  
化妆镜里的男孩子面颊微红，略长的乌黑发丝柔顺地贴着耳后，单薄颈间锁骨明显，吊带红艳布料紧紧包裹着白花花胸膛，勾勒出含蓄起伏，窄细腰身收紧视觉线条，下面是怦然展开的蓬蓬纱裙，隐隐约约透着两只又长又直的腿，遮遮掩掩却越发显得诱惑勾人，脚踝骨感纤细，双足被郑重盛进了红色细绑带高跟鞋，圆润足趾不安地动着，形状完美的脚背被艳红的缎带映得愈加白皙漂亮。  
  
白宇瞧了一眼就心塞得不想再看，边自己给自己做心理建设我是个演员我是个演员，反手给自己拉后背拉链，拉到一半却怎么也拉不上去。  
  
换衣间外传来工作人员的声音：“白老师，需要帮忙吗？”  
  
白宇怕自己耽搁太久误了拍戏，一咬牙，打开门，转过身微低下头，展露红裙映衬下鱼腹般的一小片雪白后背，问：“可以帮我拉上裙子拉链吗？”  
  
身后的人却毫无动作，只听到愈发沉重的喘气声，白宇惊愕抬头，与化妆镜里站在自己身后眼眸暗红神色癫狂的工作人员眼神对了个正着。  
  
那双眼睛，与昨晚梦中见到的一模一样。  
  
镜中对方裂开的鲜红嘴唇开开合合：“白，你好美。我真的，快忍不到典礼的时候了。”  
  
危机感如冰冷蟒蛇缠在颈间嗬嗬收紧，逃跑的念头刚在白宇脑间闪过，堵在换衣间的人裸露在外的肌肤泛起高温煮熟似的滚烫绯红，他身子无限拔高，手足如同被打碎了骨头般绵软延伸，四面八方伸进狭窄换衣间填充得严严实实，光裸的手臂如被吹起的气球般膨胀撑开，薄薄肌肤表面接近透明，几乎能看到里面流动奔腾的鲜红血液，一圈圈令人头晕目眩的瑰丽花纹层层叠叠显现，色彩过度饱满让人看一眼就恶心想吐，伴随着哔啵声，一个个肉红色吸盘在上面绽放翕张。  
  
眨眼间的时间，房间口挥舞着无数条小臂粗细的腥红恐怖触手，争先恐后向不断退后的白宇游去。  
  
白宇嘴里喊出第一个求救音节就被一节咸腥微凉的触手塞了满嘴，只能发出恐惧的呜咽声响，活物在口腔里喉哝间翻滚蠕动，那种感觉叫白宇头皮发麻大脑恐惧到一片空白，不过很快，他就无暇顾及嘴里发生的异状了，他的手脚被分别捆起，浮在半空呈大字型打开来，整面镜子冰冷又无情地照射出他现在的模样，身子半陷在树藤般盘根错节的翻腾触手间，两只藕节似的长臂被高高吊着，双腿被拉开来，高跟鞋高翘尖锐鞋尖，从镜子里可窥得他红纱裙间腿根深处若隐若现的底裤，两条白皙的长腿上各圈了一只丑陋触手，正缓慢朝腿根处缠绕爬去，一路留下散发甜腻腻香味的清液，湿哒哒糊在腿间，敏感皮肤蹿起酥麻疼意，很快就浮上淡淡薄粉，堪称淫糜到极点。白宇呜呜呼喊着，剧烈挣扎却根本动不了，牙齿重重咬下满口异物，入口弹牙黏湿根本奈何不了半分，反倒让触手愈加激动起来，又多分了两只从胸口前窄窄布料挤进去，在胸前撑出怪异起伏。  
  
触手吸盘如数千张嘴般吮吸起胸口前乳肉，两边小红豆更是被用力嘬吸着，快感如电流般猛地蹿上脑间，白宇神情一变，五指捏紧了，控制不住地弓身，却再度被拉得笔直，红纱裙前被顶起的小角暴露无遗，白宇眼角晕着羞耻的潮红，别开视线不敢再看镜中的自己，又霍然发觉腿上那两只触手已到了后面的隐秘地，拨开了底裤顶端抵着穴口跃跃欲试。  
  
不行！  
  
白宇嘴中发出绝望的破碎悲咽，前面却有另两根垂落的触手拨开纱裙，将直挺挺的玉柱袒露开来，轻柔缠上，吸盘翕张挤压龟头按揉敏感柱身，潮水般的快感一浪浪打来冲击着理智，精神如在云端的过山车般冲刺起伏，后穴小口不知不觉也分泌出点点清液，不断开合像在期待什么。白宇察觉到自己的变化羞愤欲死，眼眸蓄起浅淡水雾，对方却像是知道白宇的情绪般故意提高两腿，让白宇几乎以秋千形势半吊着，能清楚看到自己的粉红后穴是怎样在急切翕张，两根小臂粗的触手尖端隔着两指宽的距离游离着。  
  
白宇不住摇着头，眼角滑落泪珠，神色带着恳求求饶的意味。  
  
似是不忍于白宇的凄惨姿态，触手微微远离了一小段距离，在白宇如释重负的神色里又轰然挤进，白宇脖颈高高扬起，浑身肌肉绷紧了，发出被堵住的无声哭叫，只觉后面被塞得涨涩酸疼，触手却不知足地依旧往最深处钻去，上面覆着密密麻麻的吸盘挤压吸吮着内壁，无数的快感像焰火般顺着尾脊蹿上脑间盛放盛大烟花，白宇几乎是瞬间就到达了高潮，前端性器肿胀，铃口吐着白浊，却被缠绕触手堵得严实释放不能，前胸、性器以及后穴的敏感点被反复刺激着，精神沉浮在天边云端，性器却一滴也射不出，难受极了，委屈得白宇呜呜哭了起来。  
  
几根触手攀上脸颊，轻柔抹去滑落泪珠，但身上覆着的几根却没有丝毫放过的意思，徘徊在后穴中的另一根小心地伸出顶端，往里挤进，任白宇怎么摇头也毫不退让地一寸寸塞进，原本粉嫩的窄小后穴撑成了一个红艳艳溜圆洞口，白宇颤抖着身体从喉咙发出一声悲鸣，两根凹凸不平的触手对准了敏感点轮换戳刺，不断抽离、挤进，没有停歇似的对准了疯狂顶撞，在柔软敏感的内壁中旋转按揉，后穴蹿起火辣辣的触感愈发敏感，像是从里到外被肏熟了一样，惹得白宇一直在高潮身子战栗得如风中落叶，哭得满脸涨红一塌糊涂，前面可怜的玉柱却始终不能射。  
  
白宇无声地哭喊着，看着镜中自己翘着圆嘟嘟的雪白山丘被几只触手啪啪抽打留下条条交错红痕，嫩红后穴里硕大丑陋的触手来回进出，色彩冲击到极点，脚掌在半空中无助地蹬踹着，缩在绑带高跟鞋的白玉脚趾抓紧了，时间概念已经模糊了，只觉自己像在滔天骇浪中一只断了帆的船被动上下沉浮，他爽到晕厥过去好几次，又被作弄得再次醒来，直到最后他已被肏得神智不清了，口中吐露着无意义的求饶音节，又感觉到一个个卵蛋似的冰冷圆滑物体顺着后穴堵了进来，小小腹逐渐被撑得浑圆弧度，一点点变高，鼓得像九月怀胎即将临产的孕妇般。  
  
触手缓慢松开了禁锢，白宇昏昏沉沉的，抱着高挺的肚子睁开迷蒙双眼，却看不清镜中那些触手往自己后穴里放的是什么，只能感觉活物般的一颗颗卵蛋跳动着互相挤压，摩蹭着敏感点，被束缚已久的红肿玉柱痉挛跳动，翘得高高的，哪怕禁锢已悄然褪去，却依旧什么都射不出来。  
  
外面有人在喊：“白老师，准备好了吗？下场戏要开始了。”  
  
白宇还未有任何反应，换衣间的门再度被打开，无数根触手向外涌了出去，藏在浓密海藻里珍宝似的白宇也徐徐随着移了出去，凉爽的湖风吹拂在脸间，唤醒了他混沌神智，白宇慢慢睁开眼，发觉到了湖边，无数个工作人员围成一圈笔直站立着，目光炽热盯着自己，摄像头代表工作运行的红光持续闪烁。  
  
自己的样子被看见了！  
  
白宇如遭雷击惊叫一声，再也撑不住，硬邦邦的挺立性器迎着众人视线抽搐着射出一波波黏稠白浊，那根可怜的柔嫩性器便呈现着极可怜的半勃状态，白宇声音沙哑哭喊了一声不要看，捂着眼睛呜呜呜难堪地哭了起来，耳边却静悄悄的，不见众人排斥反应，只有低低柔和风声。  
  
“白，你不喜欢他们在，他们便不会存在了。”  
  
温柔的声线在脑中响起，如同梦中一般的无序音节，白宇却能清楚明白含义。  
  
白宇懵懵地移开手，遮掩般拉了拉被吸得红肿生疼的乳肉上薄薄的红布料，勉强闭上狼藉红纱裙下被肏得有些合不拢的双腿，才抬起了头寻找声音来源。  
  
对面站的一群人模样熟悉，眼神却如出一辙闪动着白宇熟悉的痴狂光芒，胸前悬着明晃晃的银制吊坠。  
  
“白，过来。我们的典礼要开始了。”  
  
白宇下意识顺着声音的方向转头看去，那是在湖面深处，四周不知何时起浮动着浅淡灰雾，头顶白鸥慌乱扑翅鸣叫穿梭，像是找不到回巢的路。  
  
典礼？什么典礼？  
  
白宇茫然地望着周围，身下的触手却再次行动了起来，往宽阔湖面爬行直到在一艘小木船旁才停下。那艘木船样式简单，无帆无桨，船底铺满了大朵大朵烈焰般的红玫瑰，无数颗烂熟红浆果在花瓣间打转，空气里充斥甜腻的花香果味。大着肚子的白宇被轻轻放置在木船花丛间，船身被一推，便向湖心迷雾深处荡了过去。  
  
“这是去哪里？”白宇忍受着后穴传来的一波波难耐快感，肚子里的那些卵蛋似更兴奋了般愈发起劲跳动，他眼角含泪，艰难地直起上身，慌乱得像被抛弃的孩子，“我不去，我要回去！”  
  
灰雾中再次传来情人般的缱绻呼唤：“白。”  
  
“——到我的身边来。”  
  
“——你的血液唤醒了我，我允许你，与我一同拥有这个世界。”  
  
白宇腹中的卵蛋跳动得愈发激烈，被肏熟了的后穴不断开开合合，像是下一刻就关不住里面的东西，白宇能清晰感受到一颗坚硬异物碾过后穴肉壁向穴口滑去，肉穴不断缩紧，却挽留不了半分，只能被动被卵蛋硬生生碾过，穴口每一寸褶皱无力地被撑到最大。  
  
“不、不行了。”  
  
白宇已经无暇再管那道声音，他蜷起身子，无意识分开腿抵在狭长木舟两边，一颗颗卵蛋跳动撞击着后穴甬道，接连重重碾过柔嫩肉壁，后穴反复收缩又再次被强行撑开，数颗卵蛋争先恐后挤压着甬道处处敏感点跳出，从红纱裙里双腿间一颗颗糊着拉丝黏液的晶莹卵蛋骨碌碌滚在艳丽玫瑰花间，白宇用力攥紧了身下的红玫瑰，花瓣被揉皱了将白皙指尖染上鲜红汁液，他浑身发烫汗湿，脖项绷出脆弱弧度，喉咙发出崩溃惊叫，浑身颤栗着身前性器再度射出稀薄液体，在这极度的混乱中白宇竟生出一种自己怀孕排卵的错觉，到最后射到什么都射不出了，他才无力地瘫软下去，如被扔上河岸濒死的鱼急促喘息着，眼神发直。  
  
变得浓重的铅灰迷雾里传来低低笑声，发出夸赞：“白，你做的很好。”  
  
无数颗透明卵蛋在红玫瑰中翻滚着，最中间浮动着某种紫红色胶质状物体，白宇一想到这些东西进入过自己的身体就忍不住反胃，那道声音却轻柔笑着：“白，你在它们眼里，是它们的母神，是它们最忠诚信奉最渴求亲近讨好的神祗。”  
  
咔嚓咔嚓声接连响起，满木舟里红玫瑰丛中的晶莹卵蛋表层裂开蛛网般裂痕，白宇浑身僵硬坐在其中，一只只挥舞着无数触手的紫红小章鱼从破碎蛋壳踉跄爬出，艰难地翻过层层叠叠玫瑰花瓣，向中心的白宇爬去。  
  
“——人类太羸弱了，没有存在的必要。”  
  
“——以后整个世界，都会是我与白的孩子。它们与我，都将是你最虔诚的恋慕者。”  
  
“白，开心吗？”  
  
到现在，白宇才浑浑噩噩意识到，被海鸥啄咬的那天，他所唤醒的是什么。  
  



End file.
